Days and Days
by Dog On the Moon
Summary: Oneshots! There will be many of them! Taking suggestions if you want to see something. Rating may change in the future. Please Read and Review. 9th Up: Talking about love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Alright first story on this new account! Wooooooooo! Hello again Fanfiction, I'm back~**

**Anywho, I digress… Today marks the first day of Lent (god why do I know that?) and this year I am going to do something about it. Not that I'm religious or anything (nominally yes but… Yet again I digress) but I need a motivation to actually get some writing done and not just think about it and then not do it. So, my resolution/thing for Lent this year is writing. Every day. And thus begins this little adventure. I shall be posting a fanfiction or some form of writing somewhere every day until Easter. Or at least that is the plan so, without further ado… **

_Day 1_

_Title: You Bloody Liar._

_Characters: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin_

_Words: 327_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is (unfortunately) not my property. _

"Please, Sirius," Remus had a hand on his arm as the two of them were preparing to leave for the Ministry, "Don't go tonight."

His brow furrowed and he stopped, turning to face Remus, "Why not?" He had been itching to get out of this house and _do_ something for a change.

There was a slight pause; Remus seemed to be wrestling whether or not to say what seemed to be on his mind. After an impatient grunt from Sirius the werewolf decided to spit it out, "Because I have this horrible feeling that you come tonight I'll never see you again."

It was Sirius' turn to stop as an odd feeling twisted his gut, he couldn't honestly say he hadn't had a similar feeling. However he shook his head, "I've got to go. My godson needs me. The order…." He trailed off. They didn't exactly need him but he might actually help for a change. The tiniest of smirks curled the animagus' lips, "Would you stop loving me if I went?"

Remus huffed, it was almost like they were back in school. Sirius had always used that line whenever he wanted to do something dangerous or stupid that Remus didn't approve of, "You already know my answer Sirius." He never was able to lie to Sirius.

"It's decided then. I'm coming," With a little chuckle Sirius leaned forward and kissed Remus. After a few seconds he pulled away, "You know I really do love you." He murmured.

"I love you too…" Remus reluctantly sighed and then, "That had better not be our last kiss." He threatened.

Sirius laughed, "Trust me, it won't be. When this is over I'll make that look like nothing. I promise," He clapped Remus on the shoulder and stepped away slightly, "But we really should be going." And with a _crack_ he had _disapparated__._

As it turned out Remus was correct. But it didn't make Sirius any less of a goddamned liar.

_-Endfic-_

**A/N: Well that didn't turn out nearly as bad as I thought it would… That idea's been bugging me for a while so I finally wrote it out. Could've been better but I haven't written anything in a while so hopefully this kind of thing will get better. **

**Also, most of these will probably be fairly short oneshots like this unless I'm feeling REALLY inspired. Anyway, I will be posting again tomorrow to post something happier for Remus' birthday, so until then I bid you all a fond farewell. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here we are on Day 2 of my 40 day Lenten Journey of Fanfiction. (I feel like those two things don't mix particularly well, fanfiction and religion. Oh well…) Hooray! Well I don't really have much to say tonight other than HAPPY BIRTHDAY REMUS LUPIN! Today's fic is dedicated to him~ 3 **

_Day 2_

_Title: First Kiss _

_Characters: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black_

_Words: 307_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is (unfortunately) not my property. The heist didn't go over so well so I have yet to steal it. _

It was Remus Lupin's 16th birthday that Sirius Black kissed him for the first time. March 10, 1976. He could still remember that day like it was yesterday.

It wasn't like there had been any kind of ceremony surrounding it at all. There wasn't even a confession or anything. The two boys had just been sitting in the Common Room waiting for James and Peter to come downstairs so they could sneak out to celebrate the Prefect's birthday. They were talking about something pointless; he remembered it was about he novel he had been reading. Remus had been on the corner of one of the couches and Sirius head been leaning up against the arm.

"…And it's really quite interesting how it's written," Remus was saying as Sirius shifted around, half rising so that the two boys were face to face, "I could always let- Sir-"

The other boy had leaned forward and without warning pressed his lips against the werewolf's. Remus barely had time to react before the pressure was gone and Sirius was looking at him as if nothing had happened and he merely wanted to hear the rest of his friend's talk.

"Sirius?" Remus' brow was furrowed now as he stared at his friend. All that was different was the slight smirk twitching the corner of the boy's lips. Lips that Remus now wanted another taste of.

"Yes, Moony?" He quirked a mischievous eyebrow and it looked like he was having quite a bit of difficulty keeping a grin from spreading across his face.

"You just… You just kissed me!" It was starting to sink in as a deep crimson blush made its way to his cheeks.

"You noticed?"

"Might I ask why?"

"Seemed appropriate. You wouldn't mind if I did it again would you?"

There was a slight pause, "Not at all."

"Perfect."

-Endfic-

**A/N: Bah! That was just terrible. Damn it all. Ugh, well I finished it an it's still technically March 10****th**** where I am so I didn't quite fail! Hopefully tomorrow's fic shall be better! Until then… **

**Oh, and by the way a fair number of these will probably be Sirius/Remus because I wuv them so. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well today's fic is dedicated to my lovely friend , ... because it is her birthday! I know she can't read this right now but I dedicate it to her anyway 3 Anyway, not much else to say so I should probably get this written.**

_Title:_

_Characters: Remus Lupin and Sirius Black_

_Words:_

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters. _

"Moony…. Hey, Moony," Someone was shaking him gently and he whimpered quietly, batting at the hand that was disturbing his slumber.

"Sirius shut up. 'M trying t'sleep…" He groaned then his eyes snapped open and he found himself looking up into the handsome face of Sirius Black leaning right over him, a huge grin on his face "Sirius? What're you doing here?" It was the summer holidays; Sirius shouldn't be here, not at Remus' home and certainly not in his bed. Not that he was complaining or anything like that. He was quite happy to see the boy he loved even if it was a complete shock.

"Good morning. I'm here to visit you, what does it look like Moony?" Sirius smiled, pressing his forehead against the other boy's and kissing his nose. Seeing the confused expression on the still drowsy Remus' face he chuckled and went on, "Drove my bike up from James' yesterday and I camped out in a field over there." He gestured vaguely towards the window, "And I snuck in through there this morning. James wanted to come," He added, "But his mum said it wasn't safe."

"Oh…" Remus yawned; he supposed that it made sense, "Well…. That was nice of you," He smiled and moved his head up to give the other boy a kiss that his boyfriend returned lovingly. Ah this felt so nice. He hadn't seen Sirius since the end of term three weeks ago and he really had missed him. When the two of them parted for breath Sirius ran the backs of his fingers over the skin of the werewolf's cheek, "Love you…."

"You too Remus," Sirius smiled and kissed the boy's cheek softly, before pulling away slightly and allowing the other boy to sit up and look around, "But, times a'wasting," He waved a hand, "We've got a whole day together and while it'd be nice to spend it in bed we've got plenty of other days to do that." He rolled off the bed, tugging on the werewolf's hand and pulling him up and twirling him.

"Ahh Sirius!" Remus yipped ad he was twirled and then pulled into his boyfriend's arms, "I've got to get dressed if you want us to go out," He pointed out and Sirius released him with a sigh.

"Fine fine…" He stepped away, allowing the werewolf to get dressed. When Remus was ready to leave, "Feel like your parents wouldn't like it much if I came out with you since they don't really know I'm here…" He rubbed the back of her neck, glancing at the door, "I'll meet you down the road in a few minutes?" He kissed the boy again, before clambering out of the window once more, landing outside and heading back towards where he had left his motorbike.

Twenty minutes later Remus arrived to find Sirius leaning up against a lamppost the bike nearby, "'Llo again Moonbeam," He smirked, straightening and crossing over to the other boy and kissing him, "Not too hard to get out was it?" He asked.

He shrugged a little, "They were a little surprised when I said I was meeting some mates but I think they're just glad I _have_ mates," He ruefully smiled at his boyfriend. Werewolves didn't have many friends, he wasn't supposed to lest they hurt them. However since it wasn't close to the full moon he could talk to the boys in the village. And even though he had been with Sirius for a few months he still didn't want to admit it to his parents, he was too worried they would be upset. Changing the subject he looked around over at the bike, "So… Where're we going?"

"You'll see Moony," A small smirk was curling his lips as he moved the boy towards the bike, sitting down in the driver's seat, "Shall we?" He jerked his head at the back and Remus too sat on the bike, "Hold on," He smiled as he felt his boyfriend wrap his arms around his waist. With a roar he started the bike and they sped off.

As they rode Remus managed to sneak a peak at Sirius' face, the wind whipping his hair and an exhilarated grin spread on his lips. The werewolf couldn't help but stare at the other boy, his face was just so… Beautiful. If they weren't currently riding a motorcycle he would have kissed him but as it was all he could do was tighten his grip on the boy's waist and nuzzle him.

Finally the boys reached their destination, another town a ways away, "Alright. We're here Remus," Sirius stopped the bike outside a small chocolate shop.

"What's this?" The werewolf asked curiously as he followed Sirius to the shop. Why would Sirius have brought him to a muggle chocolate shop? When they entered Remus was immediately hit with a wave of some of the best smelling chocolate he had ever scented. For a moment he just stopped, taking a deep breath before turning around to look up at Sirius with practically shining.

"Heard about it from someone at school. It's even better than Honeydukes," Sirius chuckled, looking around at the shelves, "And I'll buy you as much as I can…" He smiled as his boyfriend's face broke into a large grin and the werewolf had jumped on him, kissing his face all over in happiness.

Smiling hugely Remus released Sirius and started off around the shop examining all of the new types of chocolate available to him. He hummed cheerfully as he wandered around the shop, picking out some of the best looking and smelling ones. Finally he returned to Sirius with what he had managed to narrow his choices down to given Sirius' somewhat limited budget.

After the chocolate Sirius brought Remus to a park where they spent most of the afternoon, wandering around, kissing in the trees or just laying about on the grass. Finally though the two of them did have to leave and they returned to where Sirius had left the motorcycle. Nearby was a cardboard box with something written on it and the werewolf went to investigate. Inside was a small black rabbit, sitting in the corner shaking fearfully and looking up at Remus as it attempted to back further into the corner. Immediately the boy's heart went out to the poor little frightened creature and he made soft cooing noises, slowly reaching out.

"S'Okay. I won't hurt you..." He murmurred, and it was like the animal understood as it sniffed his hand and stopped shying away, allowing the werewolf to stroke its fuzzy head.

"Wassat?" Sirius asked, looking over Remus' shoulder at the box.

"I think someone abandoned him poor thing..." Remus replied looking at the bunny and then at Sirius, "Can we keep him?" He asked hopefully and his boyfriend shrugged.

"Don't see why not," He crouched down next to the box as well as Remus smiled and lifted the box, carrying it back towards the motorbike.

And so it was that with the rabbit in tow that Sirius and Remus made the journey home. Once again Sirius had to stop before they actually made it to the werewolf's home.

"I've got to go now," Sirius sighed, turning around to face Remus and kissing him, "But I'll see you again soon alright?"

"Alright..." Remus nodded as he got off, allowing Sirius to drive off. Only slightly disappointed by his boyfriend's leaving Remus carried his new pet home, cuddling the little rabbit in his arms. His parents had already gone to bed when he arrived so he let himself in and left the rabbit in his room while he went to find it some food.

A few minutes later he returned with some vegetables to find a surprise. Sirius was in his bed, an inviting smirk on his face.

"Is now soon enough?"

**A/N: Ahhhh I'm late and it's once again a bad fic… T_T –shame shame shame-. But it's really late now and I need to get to bed so I AM posting this…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Good evening world of fanficiton. Tonight I shall be taking a break from posting Wolfstar fanfiction to bring you something different! Well not COMPLETELY different. But different. It's a Lily/James fanfic tonight!**

_Day 4_

_Title: The Note_

_Characters: James Potter, Lily Potter_

_Words: 436_

It was around three when he got the owl from Lily. There was a very small note tied to the creature's leg and he curiously.

'_Come home as soon as you can after work. I have news. Don't worry no one has been hurt but I need to tell you in person. I'll see you soon!_

_All my love, _

_Lily.' _

James spent the next several hours puzzling over what his wife could mean by this fairly cryptic note. Even though she had said no one had been hurt he couldn't help but be a little nervous. In this time 'news' was rarely anything good. But, he reasoned with himself, if something horrible had happened she would have come right? Right. He could wait until after work…

He had shown Sirius when his best mate had shown up for a quick talk about Order business and he had been as stumped on the nature of the note as James was but he had other matters to discuss so the letter was briefly forgotten.

In the back of his mind there was a suspicion as to what it could all mean but he didn't want to hope for something he doubted would have happened. After all, they had barely been married a year, it was too soon to hope for anything like that… Still though, he had to wonder.

Finally it came time for James to go home and he couldn't get out fast enough. As soon as he was able he left and apparated back to Godric's Hollow where he and his life were living. Opening the door to their home he was greeted by Lily who threw her arms around his neck tightly, kissing him fiercely. As the little bubble of hope that the note meant what he thought it meant he broke the kiss searching his wife's face for answers. Seeing the wide smile on her face and the look in her eye almost confirmed it but he had to make sure.

"Lily are we…?" He asked, staring into her eyes.

Still grinning she nodded, "Yeah. You're going to be a dad."

As he swept Lily off her feet and carried her around the house many many many thoughts were going through James Potter's mind. What would their child look like? Would it be a boy or a girl? Who's hair? Who's eyes? Would they be good at Quidditch or causing mischief? However the main emotion running through his mind was the most pure feeling of joy that he would be having a child with the girl he loved more than anything in the world.

-Endfic-

**A/N: Ah well I hope that was alright! No Wolfstar today unfortunately but hopefully it was still acceptable. Tomorrow we may go back or write another totally different thing…. Ah well, we'll have to wait to find out won't we? Until then please review~!**

**Love **

**Dog on the Moon**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello again fanfiction! I am back to Wolfstar once again since LilyJames didn't seem to elicit much of a response. Or perhaps that fic just wasn't very good… Oh well! I shall carry on posting this stuff regardless of the reviews I get. Although they are nice… And with that I continue on to tonight's installment of 'Days and Days'... 

_Day 5_

_Title: Obvious_

_Characters: Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Mentions of others I guess. _

_Words: 487_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter yet. Stop reminding me of this fact…_

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were involved. More so than being 'just friends' as they seemed to want everyone to think. No, they were involved amorously.

It was completely obvious. Or at least Hermione Granger thought, so and it confused her to no end that her best friends couldn't see it. Actually scratch that. Her best friends were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley who's powers of romantic perception were comparable to those of a chocolate frog and a flobberworm respectively. So, it really was no surprise at all that they were unable to see what she saw.

It had started back when the two men had first been reunited, that embrace had been more… Intimate than fraternal. At first she had just figured that they had been separated for such a long time they needed some kind of reassurance that they were finally back or something.

However during her time living at Grimmauld place she started to suspect that there might have been more to their relationship than met the eyes. There were so many signs and hints everywhere. The way they sat too close at dinner, the looks that lingered a little bit too long during conversation, the smile Remus would only ever give Sirius, and the look in Sirius' eyes when he would return it- just to name a few.

The one time she had ever asked anyone about the relationship between the two friends Mrs. Weasley just waved her hand and dismissively said, "Oh they've always been close," And that was all she would say about it. She still suspected something was there but she probably wasn't going to get any information out of anyone about it.

Confirmation of her hunch came unexpectedly one night near the end of the summer holidays. Hermione had woken up extremely thirsty and quietly padded downstairs to get a drink. On the way back up she paused very briefly on the landing outside the room Remus had been staying in. The reason for the pause was the fact that she heard voices coming from inside.

More like moans actually. She froze, wanting to leave but unable to tear her eyes away from the door. For moment she remained, not even breathing until she heard her old professor call out, "Oh god Sirius!"

That was it. A deep crimson color rising in her cheeks Hermione turned away from the door in time to see an Extendable Ear disappearing above her. Ignoring it she returned to her room trying to not think about what she had just heard.

Well there was definitely something there. That much was now painfully apparent to her and she wondered why they seemed to want to keep it a secret. Not that she was ever planning to ask. Their reasons were their own and she would take that secret to the grave.

Fred and George on the other hand were a completely different matter.

A/N: Hooray! I finished and it was OK I guess. That little plot bunny about this has been bothering for a little while sooooo here it is! I hope that you enjoyed it! If you did or I suppose if you did not feel free to review and suggest something you would like to see. Siriusly! Suggestions are very welcome! 

Until tomorrow then loves~


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Huh, getting started a little late tonight. xD It's not even the proper day at all today. Oh well… I continue with the Wolfstar tonight because I'm not really in an incredibly angsty mood so this is the best I can do. More suggestions are always loved~ 

_Day 6 _

_Title: Wolf's Eyes _

_Characters: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin_

_Words: 434_

_Disclaimer: I think we all know by this point. I am clearly not J.K. Rowling. I'm not even British T_T_

There were quite a few things that Sirius Black loved about Remus Lupin. His voice, his hair, his comforting presence, his book and chocolate lust, and of course his smile. He even loved the lycanthropy in a way (even if he despised it for hurting the poor boy). It was such an integral part of who Remus was that he really couldn't help it. Obviously there were so many more things that he loved about the werewolf boy, he could go on for hours and hours listing all the little things he found so appealing about the boy.

However, if he were to ever forced to pick a single favorite quality Sirius would have to say it was Remus' eyes. He had determined this fact the last time he had been absolutely lost in them during breakfast yesterday. James had caught him looking and started snickering and making comments as he always did, making Sirius tear his own eyes away for that moment. As soon as he got another chance though he found himself looking once again.

Remus' eyes were one of the first things Sirius had noticed about Remus when the slightly awkward looking boy had slid into the seat across from him after being sorted into Gryffindor. When he had caught the eye of the newest addition to his house he noticed something different in them he couldn't recall ever seeing before. There was just a fascinating quality about those tawny eyes with the flecks of bright green, one that had immediately intrigued even the 11 year old Sirius.

And oh, all the expressions they could make. It was quite apparent that Remus was most expressive through those eyes, they revealed a lot more than his words or the rest of his face ever could. When he was confused they seemed to become more focused as the boy would try to puzzle through whatever was confusing him. When Remus was happy his eyes would light up with a lovely joy. And whenever he was angry or near the time of the full moon it seemed that the green would become more prevalent as if hinting at the creature always lurking behind the young man's thoughts. There was always a fierce and animalistic quality about his eyes that gave Sirius tingles in his neck when the thought of it.

What they were were the eyes of a wolf. The soft honey color of the kind, loyal and pack centered wolf, contrasted with the hard green of the dangerous, feral and wild wolf.

And Sirius Black loved them like everything else about Remus Lupin.

-Endfic-

A/N: Well that was alright I guess? Hopefully other people agree! I feel like I probably could have gone on for longer but… I need to get up early and I do need to post. So, please read and review! As I said before suggestions for pairings/plots are adored! 

Goodnight my loves!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alright back to Harry Potter for tonight. I did actually post something yesterday so I didn't actually break my 40 Days of Fanfics thing. If you want to check out yesterday's story it's in my profile. But if not you can continue to read this one. Now it's time to go on with the story… It's going to be an angsty one I'm afraid because that's all I really have any other ideas I'm afraid.

_Day 8_

_Title: The One Left Behind_

_Characters: Remus Lupin. Mentions of others._

_Words: _

_Disclaimer: No Harry Potter for me… What a shame. _

Remus Lupin very rarely wept. Years and years of dealing with the fear, pain and isolation of being a werewolf hadn't hardened his heart exactly but it had left him with a high tolerance for suffering. At an early age he had come to the realization that crying wasn't going to do anything for him, all it would do was leave him feeling more pathetic than he had before. Even at the Potter's funeral he had barely cried at all. Although that may very well have been due to the sock of losing everyone he had ever loved.

That was the first time he had been left behind.

James, Lily and Peter had all been brutally murdered, torn completely out of his life forever. He was never going to see them again, never going to hear another one of James' jokes, he would never be able to have a chat with Peter and never going to see Lily smile again.

And it was all Sirius' fault. That was perhaps the hardest thing to accept about the situation. He was one of them, a Marauder. And he had sold out his supposed 'best friend' and his wife. But that hadn't been enough had it? No, on top of that he had to go blow up Peter and all those innocent muggles. However, as much as he hated to admit it it hurt to see the man he had loved for so long thrown into Azkaban with no chance of release, no chance they could ever meet again.

For twelve long years Remus had been alone. The way a werewolf ought to be. His friends, the only people he had ever allowed himself to get close to were all gone and no one was willing to befriend a 'dangerous monster' like him. So he had retreated and lived a solitary existence.

Then Dumbledore had offered him that job at Hogwarts and he had accepted and he wasn't quite as alone. While he was still worried about being ostracized because of his lycanthropy at least there were people who seemed to like him well enough. And Harry Potter, James' only son, was there as both a painful reminder of what had been and a hope for what could be.

And then there was that fateful spring day when both Sirius and Peter returned to his life. Deep down Remus had honestly hoped that Sirius would return to him, that somehow everything had been a lie. And it really all was. Sirius had not committed any of the crimes he was imprisoned for and they could still be something even though Peter had really been the one to betray them. He had the love of his life back and for a time he actually thought that everything might be OK.

But of course Sirius had to go off and get himself killed, leaving Remus even more lonely.

He hadn't cried then either. No… He couldn't bring himself to. He still hoped that someway, somehow Sirius would return, he had done it before. The man was nothing if not resilient. Deep down he knew that Sirius was never going to come back but he still wished with everything he had.

A few weeks after the incident in the Department of Mysteries Remus had actually returned to Grimmauld Place to collect some of the things he had left in Sirius' room. He knew that it wasn't going to be a nice trip as soon as he set foot in the house. However, as usual he managed to keep it together as he went up to Sirius' room. The wild thought that the man would actually be there when he arrived ran through his head but no.. It was devoid of life.

The room smelled of Sirius and that alone was almost enough to cause him to start crying. But no, he kept on, gathering the clothes and other items that had been left behind. As he moved the curtains on Sirius' bed to make sure he hadn't left anything there something caught his eye.

It was the old photograph of them when they were still in school. He'd seen it a number of times before, even commenting on how young they all looked in it. Dropping his old and tattered bag on the bed Remus moved across it to get a better look at the small picture. Lightly he ran his fingers across the grinning faces of each boy and then around the edge of the picture as if to pull it off the wall.

He looked between the faces once again, at Peter, the traitor who, while still technically alive couldn't exactly be counted as one of them anymore. Then to James, the ringleader, the only one who had managed to start a family that was so cruelly ripped away right as it was beginning. Across his own face, no where near as lined, looking a little surprised as if he couldn't believe people could actually like him.

Finally his eyes fell on Sirius and suddenly he felt something wet running down his cheeks. He was crying for the first time in years. Sirius was gone. He was dead and was never going to come back. The realization hit Remus like a wrecking ball and suddenly he found himself overcome with the most intense grief and loss he had ever felt.

The tears started to fall thicker and faster and he pressed his forehead against the wall, sobs starting to shake his thin frame. Now that he had started to cry there was no way to stop it. The floodgates had been opened and it seemed there was no shutting them.

It was a few hours before Kingsley found him, curled up on the bed clutching Sirius' old pillow to his chest and still shaking even though he had run out of tears. The other man hadn't said much, just gently removed Remus from the room and bringing him downstairs for a very strong firewhiskey.

A/N: It's too late to talk. Meh, not great fic but oh well… Goodnight. 


	8. Chapter 9

A/N: Weeeeell… I have no ideas for tonight. And I'm not really getting any reviews or anything... But like I said I was going to keep posting regardless of any attention I'm getting so I be posting tonight. Something. However I am very tired so I am going to try and write a dialogue only fic this evening. Just going to do some more Wolfstar… Again hahaha. Or Wolfstar-ish…

_Day 9_

_Title: Just Tell Him._

_Characters: Sirius Black, James Potter. Lots of mentions of others._

_Words: 368_

_Disclaimer: No Harry Potter for me… _

"Hey, Prongs?"

"Yeah? What's up Padders?"

"You really like Evans don't you?"

"Of course I do! We've talked about this haven't we? Repeatedly if memory serves me correctly my friend."

"Yeah Yeah I know I know… But, when did you figure that out? And how?"

"Hmm… Well… I guess I've known it for pretty much as long as I've known her. Guess I started realizing it after… Third year?"

"But how'd you _know_? What made you actually figure it out?"

"Guess it's just… I feel… Y'know, better than I've ever felt. She's just so amazing and pretty and… Why'd you want to know anyway Pads? You think you're in love or something?"

"Well I don't…. I think I might be."

"What! Why didn't you talk to me sooner! Who is it? Tell me!"

"Shouldn'tve said anything. I think…"

"Come on Padfoot, don't be a tease…. I just want to know and since you were the one who brought it up. You've got to tell me. It's the law of friendship."

"You'll…. A dammit…. I think I'm in love with… Remus."

"Remus? You mean _our_ Remus? Like… Moony? You're in… Since when are you-? Sirius where the hell did this come from?"

"Yeah… I shouldn't have said anything… I just… Nevermind."

"No. You're going to keep going. What do you mean you're in love with Moony? Have you two-? Actually I don't want to know that."

"No. We haven't done anything but… Well it's just I've been… Feeling. And I'm pretty sure it's not…"

"So you that makes you think you're in love with him then?"

"I dunno."

"Well I think you do otherwise you wouldn't have said anything."

"…"

"Going to assume that means I'm right then. Have you talked to him about it?"

"No…"

"Well tell him! Our little Moony's got the right to know if you're going to lust after him like some kind of horny little-"

"Ah shut it you prat."

"All jokes aside you should… He does have the right to know you know."

"Hmm…"

"Why don't we go find him now?"

"James what-Argh. Let me go!"

"No! We're going and that's that! He's probably in the library and we can still get him!"

-Endfic-


End file.
